Christmas Dinner
by vvrules21
Summary: Post-apocalypse Nick and Ellis have to come out with their relationship to all of their friends and family at Ellis' mother's house. NELLIS SLASH! YAOI! als Frochelle Valve owns Keith, Dave, Coach, Rochelle, Francis, Ellis, and Nick.


Just something i came up with for Christmas! Hope you guys have an amazing holiday season!

* * *

There are millions of things Nick is good at. Not only good, but an expert, a professional at. For an idiot conning is hard, it's probably impossible. Nick is no idiot therefore conning is easier than taking candy from a baby. He could talk anyone into doing anything he says with a simple wispy word or a thorough, but total bull shit, explanation on why or how it would make their life better. He prided himself once for convincing a strong-minded republican born Texan to become gayer than Freddy Mercury in full drag.

Gambling is also a skill that pulled Nick into and out of trouble, no matter the outcome he always won. He was talented, unique, experienced, and just damn good at cards. It takes more than a keen eye, it takes full on potential along with a masterful study of the human mind. It also doesn't hurt if you're able to count to fifty two.

Zombie killing is one of the instances he wished he had never discovered the simplicity of. Yeah its great that he's good at it, a natural really, but he'd rather have not been thrown into the maelstrom of what once were normal humans now turned cannibalistic beings that he was forced kill with his own bare hands to really find that he had a knack for it. No matter, he did what he did to survive.

When it comes down to it, however, the most simplest and plainest thing that Nick could ever stride to accomplish was loving Ellis.

That he was always sure of, no formulas, no cards, no cheating, and no guns. Just him and Ellis. The only hard part of the whole relationship was the unfathomable feelings Nick had toward Ellis, he had a difficult time trying to understand them into their own labels.

The only two feelings he was positive of was love and lust, but those were easy to figure, so common placed in people and so _normal_. The others have no names yet, in this world at least. As sappy as it sounds it was true. There were no possible explanations that him as a member of the human race can comprehend for the other feelings he had toward Ellis.

Now because of his undeniable love for Ellis he was finding himself doing something hard. He had no experience in this field or any smooth words and lies to fall back on.

He had to try and puzzle out a way for both of them to come out to not only Mrs. McKinney (the Southerner's angel of a mom), but also Kieth, Dave, Coach, Rochelle, and Francis—Nick doesn't give a shit if he married Rochelle or not, the guy was a total douche.

Of course Ellis requested this to be done ON Christmas eve and of fucking course it has to be Christmas fucking eve at El's fucking house with every fucking fuck in their lives.

Fuck.

"Ah was th-thinkin'-oh...oh lordy _Nick_…" Ellis keened out a high moan when Nick thrusted his length into him painfully deep. His whole body reeling into the mattress below him, Nick's chest at his was keeping him from turning fully onto his stomach.

Nick is trying so hard to make his talented performance in the bed one of his good ones, but with the kid not shutting up about tomorrow it was getting…_difficult_

"Tuh-to make-YES!- make it 'mem-memra-rable we shoul' duh-do it-Ah!- do it at din-ner!" Nick was impressed that the kid was so coherent with his thoughts even with something now prodding intensely at his prostate. Showed his determination and focus with the whole 'coming out' ruse.

With forced out pants Nick tried matching the blonde's concentration with his own thoughts.

"Is now…the-the best ti-mmgh!" He didn't even feel the tensing of his member inside of his lover, so when his orgasm hit he was more than surprised. Ellis was too dazed to even care it came without warning, his own body still rutting out his climax.

Some moments passed, the last words of the older man played through the sheets.

"Yes! We hafta' make sure every thin' goes good! I don't wanna' have my ma choking on the Christmas ham er sumthin'..." They both groaned as Nick pulled out from his slicked walls.

Nick lazily fell back into the sheets, a tangled, sweaty, and tired mess. "Lets talk later…just let me…close my eyes…" His voice was slightly nasally and exhausted. Ellis sighed with an abrupt stop in his breath, huffing in blatant annoyance.

"Y'know Coach is gunna' throw a Yule log at yer ugly face."

"Mmhmm." The snow outside the savannah hotel shined in the moon's light.

"My little baby boy!" Martha threw herself into the waiting arms of her son, sending both of them a stumbled step back. She was covering hot pink lipstick marks comically over Ellis' face. Nick even smirked at the cringed squints Ellis gave off after each smooch.

Luckily Nick was holding the vase of flowers, if he had let Ellis they would have most likely smashed between his mother's chest and his.

"My baby boy! My baby! Sweet, sweet, baby boy!" She cooed to him only starting a whole new blanket of Barbie pink stains on his face.

"Mah! Mah! M-Mama!" He chuckled trying to pry her wrapped arms off, he craned his neck back to get away from her smothering.

She let go after a smushed kiss, Nick could see her hand glide underneath her eyes to wipe some watered marks away.

"Ah'm sorry honey. I just missed yew so much, yew been gone for a whole year," She slapped his arm, "I that ah taught chu' better than to neglect yer mama like that!" The corner of her eyes reflected brightly from the welding up tears.

Ellis smiled gingerly and with less urgency hugged his mother. "Ah'm sorry mama, I was just preoccupied." She accepted the apology with another sweet kiss, one that wasn't as quick paced.

"Well get yer butts inside before y'all freeze!" Nick couldn't agree more.

The house warmed them with a pleasant wave of heat brought on by the electric heater along with crackling fire at the fireplace. Nick handed the vase to Martha with a warm thank you while she sniffed the petunias fondly.

Martha had been clad in a red short-sleeved dress with a tacky Christmas apron that had a sown elf on the front. She looked at Nick with a smile then greeted him with a kind hug, he returned it fruitlessly.

"Nicolas," She 'tisked' as she patted his silk covered stomach, "you have not been eatin'! Yah hafta be big an' hefty if yew wanna be a good roll model for my Ellie." In the corner of his eye he could see the strong crimson flow onto his lover's cheek. That nickname had a way of tickling the older even if the southerner hated it.

"Yes Martha-" His face paled at the glare received for the use of her first name, "I uh, mean Ma'am." Her face softened back into a motherly beam.

"Now ya'll better help with the dinner 'fore all the others git here." She rounded away and motioned for them to follow.

Ellis gave Nick a worried glance, his eyebrows knitting down and his teeth biting his lip. Nick just ignored it, even though he knew Ellis wanted some reassurance or some shit.

Nick set the table, while the two southerners exchanged stories and events that had occupied them over the year they had been separated.

The gambler stopped straightening the knife on one of the napkins to listen into a significant conversation.

"Boy, yah better be ready to explain to yer mama why she don' have no grandbaby yet." Mrs. McKinney smacked the plastic spatula over Ellis' head. He 'oofed' then rubbed the sore spot.

"Geez Mama why ya'll got to hit mah head?" By the yelp from the boy he could guess that she hit him again. Nick turned his head only a tad to see Ellis kneading his butt with his palm. The gambler chuckled in amusement.

"Yer gunna' get one in that face of yers if yah don't start talkin!" She scolded.

"Okay! Ah-Ah'm workin' on it. Better?"

The chimes of the doorbell rung through the kitchen, preventing Martha to say anything more of the matter. Both of the boys sighed in relief, and then tensed at the realization that one of their friends had come.

They both dropped what they were doing and went to the door with El's mother in tow. Ellis opened the door a lopsided smile touching his face.

It wasn't one of their friends, but more like three.

Coach was holding Dave's collar and Keith's collar in both of his hands. The boys both had angry pouts on their faces along. The three men looked at the others with taught smirks, except for Coach who was holding a strict scowl.

"These two youngins need leashes in their stockings." He teased and ungracefully threw them inside before him.

"Coach!" Ellis tackled the larger man with a big bear hug once the door was closed. Nick stood a good distance letting El greet his friends before he did.

"Okay okay 'nough that." Couch tittered and shook a polite hand to Martha.

"I got some of my mama's famous home cooked ham in my van, Miss."

"Oh now Coach, yer such a sweet heart, thank yew." He gave Nick a handshake, pulling him into a manly hug as well, then went back into the snow covered front yard to get the food.

"ELLIS!" Keith and Dave pulled Ellis into what looked to be a painful hug. "Guys!" Ellis strangled out. The southern accents then gyrated together making a mess of voices and a blend of words that no one with an IQ that doesn't start with a decimal point could actually make out.

When Coach came back in he avoided the bundle of hicks and gave Nick a slap on the back, carrying his steaming plate into the kitchen. Nick just waited with an unusual amount of patience for the rednecks to calm down and realize he was still there.

Ocean blue caught his incredulous green and finally Ellis pushed away from his friends to let them also greet Nick.

"Guys, ya'll remember Nick right?"

Just like last year they gave the gambler two dirtied looks of scrunched faces and clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Dave said emotionlessly, ignoring the hand that Nick held out. Keith did the same, pushing past him to help out the two elders in the kitchen. "Yank." He grumbled as he passed.

Nick fumed, he hated those two. The first time they met and the idiots immediately disliked him for god knows why.

He just told them that with the stories Ellis shared he thought the dumbasses would be nothing but dead. They _still_haven't let that go. Pussies.

Hopefully that won't interfere with the whole plan. Knowing tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, it most likely will. Nick swore (and kind of hoped) that if they said anything to hurt Ellis tonight, he was going to shove coal so far up their ass that they'll cough up diamonds.

Ellis looked at the ground with a thoughtful expression, Nick knew he was avoiding his stare with the tiny twitches his irises did as if wanting to be pulled up, but forcing them to stay down. He rolled his eyes and almost followed him into the kitchen when the melodic chimes of the doorbell rang louder than when he was in the kitchen.

He was the one to answer the door for Francis and Rochelle, he didn't want to be, but right now he had to admit he was excited to see Rochelle.

"Oh! Nick." Rochelle looked taken aback, clearly not expecting the conman to answer. His grey-green eyes followed the leather covered arm around her neck to the owner of the appendage. He grimaced at the grease ball and received a strained glare right back.

"Merry Christmas Ro." He contributed an awkward one-armed hug as they both entered the homely house, purposely forgetting to greet Francis.

"Aw, Merry Christmas Nick." The smile she gave canceled out the annoyed frown Francis was offering.

He narrowed his eyes at the biker as he moved in closer and imagined shoving his scruffy face into the store bought cake that he was holding. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year assclown.

"Colonel Sanders. By the size of that belly its either you've been eating too much fried chicken or you decided to take Santa Clause's job." He snickered derisively, letting it turn into a full-blown laugh at the searing red on the other's face.

"And your odor has to be the proof that reindeer are real. No one can smell _that_bad without rolling in reindeer shit. " He growled smartly.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Both of them shut their mouths and obeyed Mrs. McKinney's call.

Ellis sat at on a side of the table in the middle, on his left was Keith and on his right was an empty seat, of course saved for Nick. Across from them Coach, Rochelle, and Francis were fidgeting in their seats. At the end was Dave and the other closest to Coach was Martha.

The center held Coach's ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, steamed bean buns, stuffing, corn, and a mouth-watering turkey that had to have been cooked with a precision of a professional cook.

"Now Ya'll lets all hold hands an' say grace 'fore we git tuh eatin'. Nick why don't yew do the honors." The middle aged woman gave a friendly nod.

Nick swallowed and hesitantly accepted with a vertical shake of his head. Ellis' hand gave him a gentle squeeze for comfort. Like he needed it.

"Um, we thank you…for the food and other, uh stuff. Also having our organs inside our bodies than inside the digestive track of a hunter. Amen." They all, but Ellis, looked at Nick with bemused faces. Ellis just smiled trying to play off the whole sacrilegious speech as if it never happened.

"Lets eat!" Keith broke the crushing silence.

The mix of hands and clanking of silverware was shared along side with the giddy and celebratory voices of their companions. Some of the boys laughed and the others just smiled, adding their own opinion or thoughts to whatever was being said.

Everything was going so…nicely that Nick had forgotten that he was probably and most likely going to ruin the kid's relationship with his family and friends once it was all done.

Then of course it _had_to be one of Ellis' jerk wad friends to ruin it.

"Ey Nick? Why'n the hell you aint got no city girl to bring to dinner?" His mouth was full of mashed sweet potato, unveiling to everyone at the table a mushed orange mess in his mouth.

Nick chewed on the inside of his cheek, he could feel the cold air blow out from El's nose. Not even needing to look over to the blonde he could see the widened features on the hick's face.

"No one usually catches my eye." He shrugged focusing on the shape of his bits of corn.

Ellis breathed a shaky breath, it shuddered the air around Nick and caused him to pick at the corn on his plate more roughly.

He felt his lover's calloused fingertips brush his hip fretfully.

And before he could have any say in the idiotic matter, Ellis' chair squeaked as he stood above the table. Fourteen pairs of eyes on him.

"Ah have sumthin' to say to ya'll,-"

Nick was in no way going to let Ellis go down alone. He wasn't going to make it seem like he made him do all the work.

"_We_have something to say."

The gasps that followed after they held each other's hands was a frightening chorus for the both of them.

"I love Ellis."

"And ah love Nick."

The loud twanging of silverware was the only noise made.

"I knew it!" Francis blurted out, everyone immediately gave him a cold stare. He shrunk back into his seat and shied away from Rochelle's hard stare. "Sorry, but it was kind of obvious."

Keith was the next to surprise them both. "Why the hell with him?! He's a fuckin' old man! Yuck!" His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he clamped one eye closed in an immature appearance.

"Boy! Age don' matter none!" Coach scooted his chair out and hunched over the table, looking straight into Nick's eyes. "The fact is that Nick aint playin' him right?" He directed the offending question at the gambler.

He scoffed. "I am not 'playin' him you fucking fat ass!"

Martha also stood up from her chair. "Nicolas! Yew will never be my son-in-law if yew keep cussin' like some low class sailor! An' you!" She took her the wooden spoon from the salad bowl and slapped it on Keith's red bush of hair.

"Keith Mathews McCormick ah will let yew mother know about yer childishness!"

Francis and Dave roared in laughter. The former got a hard punch in the arm from his annoyed girlfriend and Keith threw a bean bun directly at Dave's face.

"This is serious Frances!" Rochelle started on a chastised rant to her husband.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back into his seat, Ellis following with a confused break in between him and the cushion.

He leant in close to his boyfriend all while trying to whisper over the chaotic hemming of voices.

"Uh, Is this a good thin'?" He winced at the sight of Keith getting a wooden spoon to the face by his mother.

Nick looked around at all the jumbling of people, all of them either angry at each other or laughing scathingly.

He looked from Coach's paternal pointed finger, Rochelle's soft and helping brown eyes, Keith's scarred humorous face, Dave's competitive furrowed brows, Martha's motherly scowl, and finally to Francis' apologetic smile.

Then he looked at the blonde, a warm and cozy thrill running through him mirroring the emotions usually expressed during this time of year.

He grabbed the back of Ellis' head and fingered his curls, then before the younger had time to fully turn his head himself, Nick plunged in for a lively kiss.

The voices drained into a silence that was anything but unwelcoming.

When the older pulled away he smiled, only focusing on the sparkling and slightly flushed face of this beautiful boy.

"Merry Christmas, Overalls."

Then Nick proceeded to throw his fork perfectly at Francis' laughing face.

And he himself started cackling at the girly yelp the biker gave…until Martha shut him up by slamming the back of her wooden spoon on the top of his head.

"This is why I love Christmas." Rochelle whispered to Coach, who was shaking his head but grinning with a light hearted smile.


End file.
